


Elements

by anna12o



Series: Elements [1]
Category: Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna12o/pseuds/anna12o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since you were born you've had a special connection with the elements. It's this connection that gets you noticed by a certain secret agency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Phil Coulson

You swoop in through the small bank's front double doors. Your long (f/c) cloak whipping around your ankles in the winds holding your small figure aloft. Your (e/c) orbs take in the scene from behind the white mask covering your entire face.

To your left is a group of frightened looking people, obviously the hostages. To your left are two men in all black with ski masks pulled over their heads. They each held a child with a gun aimed at their temple. That's what made your blood really boil. Everyone looked your way when you entered, except for the one hostage standing, a sharply dressed woman with tears leaving streaks of mascara down her face. Her eyes locked on the identical girls in the men's grasp.

You raised a hand for dramatic effect, the long bell sleeve hanging low, beneath the cloak was a black morph suit so that no skin showed.

With a flick of your wrist the guns went flying from their fists and skittered away towards the hostages. Then you slowly squeezed your outstretched hand into a fist. The blood red lips on the mask seemed to smirk, conveying an inhumanly calm expression but behind the white sweat pooled on your brow as you put your energy into concentrating.

The men dropped the girls who ran to the woman, presumably their mother, the men then slowly turned and started walking out the front door, their arms raised up next to their heads. You followed close behind, still floating although considerably lower.

Once outside the men moved over to a police car and were swiftly arrested. You relaxed slightly without the strain on your powers and levitated further away from the ground. You had been doing this sort of thing, stopping criminals and rescuing innocents for about a month now. You were used to seeing the cops from the small town you live in but today was different.

Only one cop car sat at the bank. The other vehicles surrounding you in a circle were black SUV's, full of armed people in bullet proof vests, normally you would be long gone by now but you were curious, so you land. Watching carefully.

A single man stepped out of one of the cars. He wasn't wearing a vest and he wasn't armed, and despite his completely calm demeanor he radiated danger and power. You eye him warily.

"Hello," he said in a calming voice, "I'm Agent Phil Coulson, I work for the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division, or SHIELD. And if you wouldn't mind we'd like to have a word with you." Behind the mask you cock an eyebrow and consider his words.

Using your powers you speak, not wanting your voice to be recognized, using an innocent voice you say, "About what exactly?"

"What you just did in there." He replies nodding towards the bank.

Again you take a moment to think on what he said. On one hand these people could drug you and try experimenting on you to try and figure out your powers. But they were speaking to you and asking you to come with and you weren't in a drooling heap on the ground with a Frank in your ass. On the other hand you were incredibly curious and if things went south could easily escape them.

After a moment you slowly nodded your head and spoke, still disguising your voice, "Okay, but just to talk and I can leave if I want right?" You ask, adding a small note of fear on that last part. Agent Coulson nodded his head and you walk towards him cautiously, he seems relieved.

He opens the passenger side door of the one empty SUV there for you and you climb in. He moves around to the driver's side and pulls out. Driving down main street to the rodeo grounds east of town. The others following closed behind.

Once you get there the man turns off the car and steps out, you follow him over to the office buildings but he stops halfway and says something too quiet to hear. Then, out of nowhere a massive black plane appears. You gasp audibly, taking a step back, eyes widening in disbelief.

The man seems amused at your reaction and gestures towards the plane as a docking ramp slowly opens to reveal what looks like a garage. "This is the bus." He says and walks up the ramp. You hesitate only a moment before following him in. You see a few cars. Most noticeably a red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette.

You follow him up some stairs through glass doors into a lab of sorts. You freeze up at the sight. Seeing two people, a man and a woman working on what looks like blue bullets. They look at you but Agent Coulson just keeps walking. You follow him out of the lab. He leads you through the extravagant interior of the plane to a small square room with a table and one chair on either side. The room is made up of multiple grey octagons covering all the walls from floor to ceiling.

The man closes the door behind the two of you and it audibly locks. He sits at the table and gestures for you to do the same. You sit with ramrod posture and wait for him to speak.

After what feels like eternity of the man evaluating you, he speaks. "We've been keeping an eye on you. Ever since your first reported sighting. Keeping tabs on the crimes you fought and whatnot. It didn't take long to figure out you were special and the towns that fell under your radar. So we staged the bank robbery on hopes of drawing g you in. Those men in the bank were two of our best agents and you had them walking out the front door with their hands up in less than five minutes, would you mind explaining how you did that?"

Hearing this made your eye twitch with anger. "Those were your men?" You growled out angrily. "Those poor girls must have been terrified, not to mention their mother, who knows what kind of damage you could have done." 

"The agents had specific instructions not to harm anybody so the girls wouldn't have been hurt, but I see your point. I'll personally ensure that all of the 'hostages' receive sufficient compensation." You sit back down in your chair, having stood up to lean over the table towards the agent some time during your rant.

"Will you explain now how you did it?"

"Part of my 'abilities' as it were." You say.

"What do these 'abilities' entail?" He asks.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because we can help you learn to control and use these powers to their full capability."

At that you snorted, "I obviously already know how to control and use them." 

"So we can help you use them to maximize the amount you can help people."

That made you pause. He had a point, but, "How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you are the good guys?"

"Did you see on the news about the attack on New York?" He asks.

"Kinda, I was up camping so I only found out after I got back and that was only bits and pieces on my social networking sights and who knows how reliable those are." 

"Well, it happened, aliens opened up a portal in the sky and were trying to invade and take over earth. An exclusive team called The Avengers stopped it, and SHIELD is the ones who put that team together. I can't prove that you can trust me, but you seem like a smart (boy/girl), what do you think?" He leaned forward looking you in the eye and you sigh. Knowing that the cloak did nothing to conceal your gender and your voice was clearly (feminine/masculine).

He had a point though. He couldn't prove anything, but you were smart and your powers helped with that. Plus you were an excellent judge of character and a master of judging whether or not people were lying. So yes, he was a trustworthy man. The others who were watching through the cameras in the room you didn't know about. The metal was foreign, nothing you'd seen before and very refined but still malleable. You used it to crush any and all audio and visual in the room.

You then waited about a minute for the people to inform Coulson of what you'd done through his head set. "I don't know if I can trust the others so you can tell them that it is perfectly safe then have one of them bring me some water and then please take out the ear piece." He relayed your message without hesitation and pulled the piece out. You crushed it and then a moment later someone opened the door and walked in.

An Asian woman with dark hair and a loom on her face that said if you messed with her it would end painfully. Coulson stood to take the bottle of water she gave him and you barely heard what he said. "Stand by May, I can handle this. I don't think she's a threat." The woman took one more suspicious look at you and then left. The door locking behind her.

Coulson sat back down and handed you the water. You set it on the table and reached up to pull down your hood revealing the morph suit beneath. You removed the mask and took a deep breath to calm your jackhammer heart before unzipping an lowering the morph suit. 

"My name is (full name) Agent Coulson and I have never told anyone about this. Please tell me I was not mistaken in telling you and that you will in fact keep this between us." He nodded and you continued. "Since I was born," you begin as you unscrew the bottle, taking a small swig, "I have had some 'imaginary friends' four of them."

As you say this the water moves from the bottle on its own, Coulson keeps on his poker face but eyes it warily. "My whole life I've stayed away from other people, they were my only friends," a chunk of metal from the table moves up, "when I was younger I told my mother about them and she told me they were just that, my imagination." Now a small whirlwind started up. "They spoke to me and taught me and I've always been more advanced than everyone around me." Now a fire sparked up on the stainless steel, making him jump microscopically.

"I now understand them completely, the four elements. Living consciousnesses. Thousands of years old. Latching onto one human after the other, once one dies they connect with the next human born. The only reason that this has never surfaced before being that all the others either suppressed and ignored it or were killed for it or thrown into mental hospitals."

"They need a human as sort of a command center. Otherwise they're basically comatose. That's what I do." Now they were forming into little people, the size of Barbie dolls. "It took me years of studying, with them teaching me, to master it. They taught me how to fight with and without them. All I need to do is think it and they do it. It takes great amount of concentration and a lot of practice but the more I do any one thing, the easier it becomes."

Now the four elements stood on the table fully formed. They always looked the same when they formed other than size and occasionally color. Earth was made of whatever material he could form from as long as it was earth, meaning that right now he was a stainless steel bald man with huge muscles and kinda short in comparison with the others and his voice was very deep. He had a strong jawline and an expression that said 'don't mess with me' he kinda looked like those typical security guards you see in movies. The four of them always sort of formed cloths around themselves of their same material but it made things a little less weird in a way. Earth always formed a tight tee shirt and some pants that were loose around the ankle, and none of them bothered forming shoes.

Water looked like whatever water he formed from. If it was dirty water, he was brown. But if it was clean water he sort of glowed and was blue. He was a head taller than earth, his hair spiked up tall in the front with sideburns and was short in the back, he had a chiseled jaw bone and was leaner, with smaller muscles than earth. He formed a muscle tank top like an action hero trained in or something and regular pants like earths but skinnier, flaring out only about mid calf.

Then there was Air. She was almost always a sort of white with brown, black, and grey streaks running through her body, she was slightly taller than water and was very skinny. She had long, graceful arms and legs and next to no curves. Her hair was very long, reaching her waist flowing freely. She wore a full skirt that reached her knees and a tank top that clung loosely to her thin frame, you always thought she looked like a ballerina.

Fire was almost always orange unless she came from a propane fire. She was a little shorter than Water but still taller than Earth. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Reaching her shoulders. Her curves were more accentuated. She wore long skinny jeans and a T-shirt that clung to her, showing off her biceps. She reminded you of Xena warrior princess.

Phil gawked and you smiled at his reaction but it didn't last long before he snapped out of it, putting on a small, polite smile that screamed diplomacy. "Well then (miss/mister) (l/n) let's talk saving people."


	2. HYDRA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When SHIELD found you another agency did too and they aren't as courteous.

You unlocked your front door that Friday evening, wanting to shower and go straight to bed. After you had shown Coulson what you could do the two of you (and the elements) had a long conversation about you joining SHIELD and what that would entail. You both agreed that you were too different and useful to just index.

So you had come up with a compromise.

Once that was settled he gave you a few days to think it over. You had been doing some heavy research. Using first the Internet and then meditating and using the elements to search until you passed out from the pain of your migraine with a double bloody nose. Non stop since Wednesday. You barely ate or slept at all during that and now you decided to go for a walk to clear your head and relax a little. Phil had given you until Monday, then wanted your answer. In the meantime he and all the agents with their planes would go on their other missions.

You shut the door behind you and were taking off your shoes when suddenly you were grabbed from behind, a rag shoved over your face. You struggled to breath and passed out from the chloroform on the rag.

When you woke up you were in one of the office buildings at the rodeo grounds, tied to a chair with a handkerchief gagging you. Your instincts kicked in and you struggled, utterly terrified. When you stopped struggling you looked around. To your left was a single lamp turned on and illuminating several huge men all in black with a red octopus stamped on their shoulders.

In front of you was a handsome man in a black muscle shirt and black denim pants. He had dark hair and looked at you with big brown puppy eyes. You distrusted him immediately.

"My name is Agent Grant Ward." He says and you resist the urge to roll your eyes thinking 'great another agent' instead you had water bring tears to your eyes. "I work for an agency called HYDRA." 'How many of these secret agencies are there?' You think.

"We know that you were approached by another agency earlier this week." He continues, "about your abilities, is that right?" Still feigning being a frightened little (boy/girl) you nod your head, letting some of the 'tears' streak down your face. "OK I'm going to take this gag off so we can talk can you promise me you won't scream?" Another nod and he was untying the gag.

You already decided to lie to him. The elements had come across this HYDRA before. During world war two. They were Nazis. "I already told them that I don't know how to use my powers." You say around tears.

"We don't work with SHIELD." He says, "Can you tell us what exactly happened?"

"H-how much d-do you know?"

"We don't know much. We managed to hack into SHIELD's systems and found out that they were watching you and that they were going to detain you. We saw them take you into the bus and then our agents followed you home. We just arrived. Sorry by the way for the chloroform, we didn't know what they told you, or if they told you about us." His voice remains a calm monotone.

"I-I can use m-my powers for l-little things. They noticed me after I stopped a car from hitting me. Then they found me and took me into the invisible plane and t-told me about their agency."

"What did they want to do with you?"

"They w-wanted to take me to a s-school and monitor my p-powers, the agent said something about an i-index."

"That's typical SHIELD, they like to be in control. People with gifts like you they can't control, so they put them in restraints, stop them from using their gifts, (f/n) you aren't a freak, you don't need to be controlled, you need to let your talent blossom. HYDRA can help you learn to do that. Can you show me what you can do?"

You hesitate as you consider your options. Deciding to go with part of the truth you tentatively nod and say, "It takes a lot of concentration. I'll need a pencil and a paper." It wasn't totally a lie, when you first started you needed to draw in order to clear your mind enough to do anything, sure you hadn't actually needed to use that for almost a decade, but still.

One of the soldiers produced a yellow notepad and a stub of a pencil and you began. Sketching a random face absentmindedly as you pretended to struggle. You called on water to make sweat start dripping down your forehead. Then on Earth to make a small pedestal out of the concrete floor. Next air caused a whirlwind to appear on the top of it. Then fire ignited a circle around it. You sensed canteens on the soldiers and took the water from one to form a floating ball of water dead center of the small tornado.

You had mastered this long ago and it didn't take hardly any thought now so you could concentrate on making your nose bleed. Agent Ward whistled and you pretend to loose your concentration. The water bubble dropped, extinguishing the flames and the whirlwind dissipated. You made the pedestal sink back down into a flat floor.

"That's impressive." He says and you have water bring blood up to your cheeks in a deep blush. "But if that took so much concentration then how did you stop a car?"

"Adrenaline rush." You reply, shrugging.

You sense his movements in a second, knowing what he is about to do, he pulls out his hand gun and aims at your head, firing. You ask Earth to change the trajectory of the metal in the bullet and he does, spinning it centimeters away from your face and sending it into Ward's right shoulder.

He hisses in pain and everyone looks at you in shock. "YOU TRIED TO SHOOT ME?!?" You scream anger crossing your features.

"A test on that adrenaline you were talking about." He says and that confirms it, you definitely don't like this guy. He wraps a handkerchief tightly around the wound. "We could definitely use a gift like yours." He makes a gesture towards one of the guards and your bounds are removed. "So, what do you say, will you join HYDRA?"

The obvious answer that pops to mind is no but something tells you Nazis won't take that answer. So you said the next best thing you could think of, "Can I think on it?"

"You have until tomorrow evening." He says and raises his hand in a Hitler salute, "Hail HYDRA." the guards do the same and a bag is shoved over your head and you are hauled over someone's shoulder and shoved into a car. Next thing you know the bag is ripped off and you are on the sidewalk in front of your house watching a black car speed off.

You bolt inside and go to your room to get your cell phone and the card that Phil had left you. You called and he picked up on the third ring in a sleepy voice, "Coulson."

"Phil," you say in a shaky voice as the enormity of what just happened hits you. "It's (f/n) (l/n)."

"What's wrong?" He asks, seeming to wake up a little at the sound of your voice.

"I need you to get here as fast as possible, I was just kidnapped by some people calling themselves HYDRA."

"What? Are you okay? Where are you?" He asks, now clearly fully awake. You can practically see him bolting up in bed.

"I'm okay, they let me go. I'm at my house but I think they're watching. Please come quickly."

"Alright just stay calm and you can tell me what happened when I get there."

***

About five minutes later you are in the front room with a shotgun aimed at the door. When you hear a knock you enlist air to investigate and she confirmed it was Phil. You open the door for him, seeing the red car from the bus parked on the street. He's in a suit.

You beacon him inside and offer him a seat. He sits on the couch and you sit across from him on the matching love seat.

"OK (f/n) tell me exactly what happened."

You explain the whole story and he curses when you mention Grant's name, upon your quizzical look he says, "We thought he was a friend but he betrayed us and we found out he was with HYDRA the whole time." and then gestured for you to continue.

"Which is why I decided to take up your offer and join SHIELD."

***

Your mother had been out of town. Going up north on Tuesday. She was due back early Saturday. Your siblings were away. Eric, your older brother, went camping with his friends for two weeks starting on Monday, your younger sister, Becca, practically lived at your cousin's house around the corner and hadn't been home since last Saturday. The eldest sibling Marcy had moved out a long time ago.

Which left you in the house alone. So you and Phil had plenty of time to work out a plan and cover everything. When your mother pulled into the driveway he was in the bus parked back at the rodeo grounds and invisible. When she walked in through the back door you almost felt guilty for attacking so quickly with the fake letter Phil had written.

But her being half awake was key. She read the letter, dozing off occasionally. When she finished the contents had mostly woken her up. Explaining how you had been accepted to a prestigious boarding school in New York. You would be enrolled with a full academic scholarship so they would pay for everything.

Your mom had always wanted more than this tiny town with a low paying job for you kids and thus far your other siblings hadn't met her high expectations. Marcy was three years older than Eric and had gotten pregnant before she and her fiance had gotten married and before the baby was born they had split up, now two years later she was pregnant again. With her new boyfriend's child.

Eric had dropped out of school to go work on a feedlot and heard cattle. He now had a girlfriend your age, three years younger than him, and often spent his time off of work in his room listening to loud music and drinking with his friends.

Becca was three years younger than you and was honestly failing with her grades in school miserably. She had straight F's and was far more concerned with her social life than school. Had your mom not been so busy with work and taking care of you lot she would have kept her more disciplined. But as a single mom with your biological, abusive father not paying child support, she didn't have time to.

Which is why she got so excited. You were the good child. You didn't bother with friends since you had the elements. Your academic record was perfect with all honors and straight A's (but to be fair anything you didn't know the elements helped you cheat for.) She agreed almost immediately, looking up the school first and you were mildly surprised that all of Phil's information checked out.

Phil had put his number on the paper, claiming to be the headmaster and wanting her to call immediately. She did so and he said that he would send someone to pick you up (since the school had offices and smaller branches all over the country.) You packed your bags, not needing much since the schools had uniforms and your room was reportedly already furnished.

Three hours later Phil pulled up and your mom hugged and kissed you goodbye telling you to visit and call. You then left with Phil who took off towards the 4-way stop (in the opposite direction of the rodeo grounds) before looping around the block to where the bus was being kept.

"Now you're sure that they'll be safe right?" You ask Phil worriedly.

"We'll have agents monitoring every one of your direct family members, mom, brother, sister, father, and your grandparents and great grandma."

"Don't waste the agents on Lawrence or his parents." You say and he raises an eyebrow at you.

"If HYDRA got a hold of them they could use that against you." He warns.

"No, they couldn't. Because I don't care about them." You snap back irritability and Phil looks at you, confused and you sigh.

"I'm sorry Agent Coulson. It's just really complicated with him, I honestly think he can go rot in a hole for all I care."

He nods briefly and drops the subject, pulling up into the bus. He calls a meeting and you follow him into a sort of conference room. The seats and walls sort of cream colored and the table dark wood. Four other people show up, the Asian woman, May as Phil called her, the man and woman from the lab and another girl, younger, maybe in her 20's or so with long dark hair and big brown eyes.

"Alright everyone." Phil begins once all are seated. They all eye you suspiciously and you suddenly have the strong urge to hide under the table.

"This is (full name)," you give a little wave and the boy from the lab gives a little wave back, you decide you like him, "she will be staying with us here on the bus for awhile, I don't know how long, she will help us on missions you can trust her, any questions?"

"Why." May asks.

"She has special powers." At this the dark haired girl perked up.

"What kind of powers?" She asks and the every one else share a look, aside from Phil who just looks at her, sort of sadly.

"It's not like your powers Skye." He says, "Miss (l/n) has asked that I wait to let her explain her powers to whomever she trusts with that information. I know and she knows and she'll let anyone else know at her own discretion."

"Sir, why wasn't she just put onto the index?" The lab girl asks in a British accent.

"She didn't want her information to get into the wrong hands, and the reason we're bringing her with is because HYDRA also found her." Every one went still at that and Phil explained your encounter, when he mentioned Agent Ward's name they seemed to pale, especially lab boy.

"Will she be staying in one of the containment rooms?" May asks and Phil shakes his head no.

"Miss (l/n) is now a part of this team. She will have the same living arrangements as the rest of us. Any more questions?" He asks and you shyly raise your hand.

He nods to you and you say "Yeah um... who is everyone?"

His lips perk up slightly before he speaks gesturing to each person in turn," this is Agent Melinda May, she pilots the bus and helps with training and fighting in the field. This is Skye, she is our computers expert-"

"He means hacker." She cuts him off.

"Yes well," he continues after giving her a look like a dad who's fed up with his kid's sarcasm. "This is Leo Fitz, our general genius, and this is Jemma Simmons, our medic and other genius." You stand and shake each person's hand in turn. They each give you a weird look, but that's just how you were raised.

"Alright, everyone let's get back to work," Phil says and everyone leaves except you and him. He gives you a tour of the bus and hands you a safety manual before showing you your room. 

He leaves and you take in your new surroundings. It's a fairly small room but still roomy, to your right up against the wall is a twin sized bed and next to it is a small black bedside table. Against the left wall was a short black dresser with four drawers, one on top of the other. Everything is grey in here. The walls, the bed spread, the frame matches the bedside table and dresser. You sigh, flipping on the overhead lights, they are florescent white, like in a hospital or a school.

You plop your red duffel bag onto the bed. You didn't need much to get by, you had always been low matinence. You put your cloths in the drawer. You had packed five pairs of skinny jeans that were tight but still really flexible, allowing you movement, your pair of camp cargo pants they were wore out but comfy and the abundance of pockets came in handy. You had three black tank tops and two white ones along with three tight but still loose tee shirts and a blue turtle neck with short sleeves, you had two pairs of sweat pants and a hoodie as well as your two winter coats, one was more of a jacket really. You had grabbed all your underwear and socks as well as some gym sneakers as well as your best church dress, it was knee length with bishop sleeves, tightly clinging to you until the waist were it tied with a ribbon and layer out loosely, the neckline came up to your collar bone. It was the color of rust but you managed to pull it off, along with some black ballet flats, strappy black sandals, and a colorful halter top full piece swimming suit because its better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.

You put all the clothing into the dresser and hung the coats on your footboard. After that you put your sketchbook and drawing supplies in the drawer along with your journal and scriptures. Your toiletries went onto the top of the dresser. You pulled the quilt you had made with your grandmother and laid it out over the bed, it had to be folded in half to fit since it was made for your queen size. Then your (f/c) afagan you had since you were a baby went at the foot of the bed, luckily there were two pillows on the bed but they had on grey pillowcases. You had made two pillow cases with the spare fabric from the quilt and replaced the grey ones with those.

Next you pulled out your picture frames. Two of them. One was a picture of the Manti temple and the other was your favorite picture of Jesus that you had gotten at your baptism. It was a drawing of him surrounded by children, speaking and playing with them. A big smile on his face.

You folded the old pillowcases and pit them into the duffel bag to be slid under the bed. You found an outlet and used the white extension cord to plug in your charger, stretching it across the room, plenty long enough to reach the nightstand table and you plugged in your phone. Lastly you put your .45 in the drawer with the sketch book and your cloak mask and gloves on top.

You sat down on the bed, putting your feet up and leaning against the headboard, not bothering to remove your black combat boots to text your mom.

'Just got on the plane I'll text you when we land'

Her reply was almost instantaneous.

'OK I love you, stay safe'

You smiled and googled how long s normal flight would take making a mental note to text her when you 'landed' when you heard a soft knock on the door. Air told you who it was and you opened the door to find Skye.


End file.
